Your Secret
by Machii
Summary: Sakurai Ryou memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Shounen-ai.


Your secret

Warning : boyxboy. Shounen-ai.

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IS NOT MINE.**

**BUT THIS FANFIC IS MINE.**

**Sakurai**

**xxxxxxRyouxxxxxx**

**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu rahasia seorang Sakurai Ryou.**

**xxxxxxRyouxxxxxx**

Sakurai yang terlihat kikuk dan ceroboh selalu bisa menutupi segala rahasia. Dengan tingkah lakunya yang selalu minta maaf dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa di hitung dengan jari, membuatnya di juluki _apologetic mushroom_.

Walaupun begitu – bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa semua itu hanyalah bagian dari rekayasa? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya seorang Sakurai Ryou...

Seorang yang terluka di masa lalu?

**xxxxxxRyouxxxxxx**

**Sakurai**

Aku pulang sekolah dengan langkah gontai, hari-hari yang melelahkan dan membosankan berlalu dengan cepat seperti biasanya. Tetapi hari yang membosankan ini adalah kesukaanku... daripada harus pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan babak belur dan setelah itu disiksa lagi... itu lebih buruk.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah taman dan menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk bermain ayunan... enggan pulang karena yakin bahwa ayahku atau ibuku ada dirumah saat ini. Aku hanya berharap mereka lembur atau tidak pulang.

Kuambil ponsel – yang sudah kuno – dari kantung celanaku. Jam menunjukan pukul 18:30, aku akan mampir ke mini market untuk membeli bahan makanan, karena ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah membuatkan makanan untukku, dan aku harus kerja sambilan untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri.

"Selamat datang!" seorang pegawai tersenyum padaku. Ditempat inilah diriku diterima dan diberi senyuman, walaupun aku tahu itu pekerjaan, tetapi sedikit menyejukkan hatiku.

Aku memilih berbagai macam makanan untuk dimasak.

"Mungkin lebih baik hari ini aku masak kare saja."

Kuambil bubuk kare, wortel, kentang, dan daging beku, walaupun aneh memasak kare dengan daging beku, aku tidak begitu peduli, karena ayam terlalu mahal.

Aku keluar mini market sambil menenteng belanjaanku, mungkin bahan ini bisa cukup untuk seminggu. Kuharap... karena uangku sudah habis. Dan besok aku harus kerja part-time di 5 tempat... mungkin akan pulang jam 8 malam, dan aku harus merasakan di marahi dan di pukuli lagi.

"Siapa sih yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari keluargaku sendiri?!" teriakku pada langit malam. Syukurlah tidak ada siapa-siapa... kalau orangtuaku tahu aku membongkar rahasia ini...

Krieet...

Suara decit pintu berbunyi, di dalam gelap, sepertinya orangtuaku belum pulang... syukurlah. Lalu kunyalakan lampu dan menaruh kantung belanjaanku di atas meja dapur.

Aku menemukan sebuah pesan di meja yang bertuliskan, "kami pulang besok."

Entah kenapa aku malah senang dan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila... tetapi syukurlah, hari ini aku bebas dari sakit.

Setelah mandi, aku memasak kare, dan makan sendirian... walaupun begitu rasanya enak, aku merasa seperti hidup kembali. Syukurlah, kare ini enak sekali... pujiku kepada diriku sendiri.

Setelah selesai, aku masuk kamar dan mengerjakan peerku. Mengingat-ingat sejak kapan aku jadi siswa yang rajin... mungkin sejak saat _itu_.

_Flashback_

_Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah memujiku seperti teman-teman yang lainnya, ketika temanku aomine mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, orangtuanya selalu memuji, kenapa aku tidak?_

_Aku berjalan memasuki kamar orangtuaku, dan memperlihatkan hasil ulanganku... 85 angka yang cukup bagus kan?_

"_Apa-apaan ini? Sebodoh itukah kamu? Seharusnya kamu bisa mendapatkan 100!" lalu tiba-tiba saja semua itu terus terulang dan terulang, sampai ayah memukulku._

"_Maaf! Maafkan aku..." hanya kata-kata itulah yang dapat kuucapkan agar ayah berhenti memukulku, tetapi kenapa? Kenapa ayah tidak berhenti..._

_Dan aku berusaha mendapatkan 100, agar ayah berhenti memukulku, dan memarahiku, atau yang kuharapkan, semoga ayah memujiku... _

_Aku bekerja keras, belajar setiap saat, di sekolah, walaupun saat istirahat siang... aku tetap belajar, terus ... dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna di segala bidang pelajaran._

_Saat kuperlihatkan semua ulanganku pada ayahku, tidak ada sepatah kata terucap... tidak memukul, tidak memarahiku... _

_Ayah hanya terdiam, dan berkata... "Sudah sewajarnya."_

_Dan yang lebih parah dari pukulan atau teriakan, aku terkena sakit karena kekurangan gizi dan karena memaksakan diri, penyakitku membuatku menjadi lemah dan sakit setiap saat. _

_Di rumah sakit aku hanya bisa terbaring dan berharap... siapa saja... tolong aku!_

**xxxxxxRyouxxxxxx**

**Brak!**

"Nghh?" Sakurai yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap di kagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"I-ibu?" Sakurai beranjak turun dari kasur dan mendekati ibunya.

'ada yang aneh...' pikirnya.

"Ibu kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya lembur?" mendekati ibunya, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Ryou..." tiba-tiba saja ibunya memegang dagu Sakurai dengan kasar dan memasukan sesuatu kedalam mulut Sakurai. Tanpa sadar Sakurai menelannya.

"Ibu... apa yang ibu berikan padaku?" Sakurai memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing.

"Dengan ini aku bisa bercerai dengan Satoru... Anak seperti kau hanya membawa kesialan Ryou... jika kau mati, aku dapat menceraikan Satoru dan menikahi bangsawan yang lebih kaya!" perempuan itu lalu mengeluarkan pisau dan menusukku di bagian perut.

"Ukh!" Sakurai terjatuh akibat sakit yang tidak dapat dibendungnya.

Setelah itu wanita itu pergi dengan membawa pisau yang telah berlumur darah Sakurai.

Sedangkan Sakurai yang telah di racuni dengan darah yang mengalir, hanya bisa tergeletak lemah dengan wajah yang memucat dan badan yang mendingin.

'mungkin inilah takdirku... sudah seharusnya aku tidak terlahir... di dunia ini...'

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap dimatanya.

...

**Sakurai **

"..."

"...ou!"

"Ryou!"

Perlahan cahaya memasuki bola mataku, mengerjapkan mata agar terbiasa, yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah ruangan putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat.

Aku berusaha bangun tetapi seluruh tubuhku lemas dan kaku.

"Ryou, syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Kau sudah koma selama 2 bulan."

Aku menengok kearah suara itu berasal, dan kaget ketika melihat siapa yang ada disitu...

"Aomine...-san?" aku berusaha bangkit duduk dibantu Aomine-san? Rasanya aneh, padahal sudah kenal lama tetapi aku tetap memanggilnya Aomine-san.

"Ayah dan ibumu telah ditangkap."

Mataku melebar.

"A-apa?"

Aku tidak percaya itu... tidak... orangtuaku?

"Ya, saat itu aku melihat seorang wanita dengan senyum menyeramkan keluar dari sebuah rumah, karena penasaran, aku mengejar wanita itu, wanita itu tidak sadar menjatuhkan pisau, dan pisau itu berlumuran darah."

Pasti darahku.

Aomine-san melanjutkan ceritanya, dan bagaimana orangtuaku bisa di tangkap.

"Orangtuamu juga dikenai hukuman yang berat akibat kekerasan pada anak, dokter mengetahuinya setelah melihat luka tendangan seseorang di punggungmu, dan setelah mendesak orangtuamu, mereka mengaku bahwa mereka memukulimu."

Aku hanya menunduk sambil memperhatikan kedua tanganku. Entah harus senang karena bebas dari semua ini, atau harus sedih karena kedua orangtuaku telah dipenjara.

"Ryou... maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Aku menatap kaget Aomine-san. Tinggal bersamanya...?

"T-tapi..."

"Kumohon Ryou! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi," wajahnya menunjukkan begitu serius dan bertekad... tetapi, apakah tidak apa, aku yang bukan siapa-siapa masuk kedalam kehidupan Aomine-san?

"Baiklah...?"

Setelah itu yang dapat kuingat, Aomine-san memelukku dan aku membalas pelukkannya dengan mata berair.

**xxxxxxRyouxxxxxx**

"Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku!" anak itu menunduk meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok..." Aomine mengusap kepala anak itu sambil menahan tawa.

"Maaf! A-aomine-san..."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Daiki..."

"Maaf! D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-da...ii..."

Aomine tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anak yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat itu.

"Sudahlah."

Mereka tersenyum bersama, dan kembali kelapangan basket.

**Fin -?-**

**Bonus!**

Aomine : Ryou, aku minta sosisnya ya!

Touou : EEEEEH?

Aomine : Oi, kenapa kalian teriak-teriak sih?

Imayoshi : M-maksudnya sosis?

Aomine : Apaan sih kalian? Kok gak jelas!

Sakurai : Aomine-san... *blush*

Aomine : Wajahmu merah sekali, seperti sosis ini! Haha...

Sakurai : *mati di tempat*

Aomine : O-oi Ryou?


End file.
